Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In use of scanned image data of a document image read by a scanner, the scanned image data may be transmitted to other terminals via a typical portable terminal such as a mobile phone.
For example, a typical portable terminal transmits scanned image data to a portable terminal from a digital copying machine with a scanner via short range communications, and transmits the received scanned image data to other terminals from the portable terminal via e-mail.
Here, typical portable terminals often store imaged image data by widely spread camera function.
In view of this, a user may desire to transmit image data stored in a typical portable terminal to other terminals together with scanned image data.
However, the above-described technique can only transmit image data stored in a typical portable terminal and scanned image data to other terminals as separate data.
Accordingly, the above-described technique is required to handle both of the image data separately.